1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to pyrotechnics and more specifically to propellant additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,775 and 3,950,421 there are given processes for the preparation of bis-triaminoguanidinium tetranitroethane and triaminoguanidinium nitrate, respectively. The former compound is a strong oxidizer in a solid propellant composition, whereas the latter material is a key ingredient in gun propellant formulations. However, in the gun propellant area, there is now an effort to alter the composition of the propellant such that accidental ignition is avoided. Thus, it would be desirable to include in gun propellants a triaminoguanidinium compound containing a less oxidizing anion, if such exists, since it would be less energetic than the ones cited above. A strong candidate for this intended purpose would be a triaminoguanidinium salt of phosphoric acid. Unfortunately, no such triaminoguanidinium salt was known in the prior art.